hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Augmentarium
Added to the game in early May 2018, Augmentarium is one of the rooms that can be accessed through the hotel elevator or vamos buttons. Anyone who has updated the app can enter the room, however players with devices that support the feature are able to switch on the Augmented Reality (AR) mode which allows them to see their avatars in real world surroundings. If the device does not support the AR mode Augmentarium will appear as a regular square purple room in which a player can do the usual activities such as interacting with other players by chatting, sending stickers, doing gestures, etc. The AR mode is currently not available on Android devices. If the AR mode is enabled an option to scan surroundings becomes available that, when set up, allows players to place their avatar in their own real life surroundings. While in the AR mode an option to zoom in becomes available. Using the zoom a player can adjust the size of all avatars in the room making them really big or small so they fit in the environment, allowing the player to fully immerse all avatars into their location. To use the AR mode you need to make sure that the device has given Hotel Hideaway permission to use the Hideaway Camera. As per the developer's statement, the camera will only be used for the Augmented Reality feature and the device owner will be the only person to see what their device's camera is showing on the screen. How to use the AR mode # Move your device around until the camera can recognise a flat area in your room. By moving the device back and forth, left to right and up and down you’ll be able to find this space. A blue highlighted area will appear on the ground. # Once the Augmented Reality feature is live, tap on any area in zone 3 to place your avatar. # Your camera will show you your surroundings in this area. Once you move the camera around and tap the blue outline the Augmentarium will appear on your screen. You’ll be able to move around the Augmentarium like any normal room and do the same things you usually do in Hotel Hideaway. You can zoom in to make your characters much larger so that they appear as if they are in the real world. When you move your device you will be able to see the world from virtually any point of view. Devices that can access AR mode Augmented Reality mode is currently only not supported on any Android devices, as well as some iOS devices. The following Apple devices are able to run the AR mode: * iPhone SE * iPhone 6s * iPhone 6s Plus * iPhone 7 * iPhone 7 Plus * iPhone 8 * iPhone 8 Plus * iPhone X * 9.7-inch iPad (2017 model) * 10.5-inch iPad Pro * 12.9-inch iPad Pro (2017 model) * 9.7-inch iPad Pro (2016 model) * 12.9-inch iPad Pro (2016 model) Category:Hotel Rooms